


Freely Given

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tryst on the Hogwarts grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freely Given

Moonlight shone through the halls of Hogwarts, the near-full moon lighting the way as a slender figure crept from shadow to shadow to avoid any professors or Prefects who might still be about. Hopefully, his preparations in his dorm hadn’t kept his latest conquest waiting too long. It would be a shame if he had to find someone else.

Pausing outside a partially opened door, Blaise glanced at himself in the still mostly gleaming coat of armor standing nearby. His hair was pulled back away from his face and just brushing his shoulders, the style highlighting his high cheekbones and exotic eyes. The moonlight gave his usually golden skin a pale, almost luminescent luster. He looked perfect. His lips drew up in a smirk, and he pushed the door open, then stepped lightly into the room.

Across the room, sitting in the window embrasure was a tall young man watching the moon outside, a wistful expression on his face. Blaise’s smile softened. He pushed the door gently closed, then crossed the room. “Cedric. You waited for me.”

Cedric turned, his face breaking into a beaming smile at the sight of Blaise. He swung his legs down, then dropped to the floor and crossed the room to meet Blaise halfway. “I was beginning to think that you wouldn’t show tonight. I’m glad I was wrong. Did you get held up by Peeves?”

“No. Just took me longer to get ready than I thought it would. I had to look perfect, you know.”

“You always look perfect, Blaise,” Cedric said, his eyes raking over the body of the younger boy. “But it was obviously worth the wait. You look…” He shook his head; unable to come up with the right word, then pulled Blaise close. “I’m glad you made it.”

“Mm. Me, too.” Blaise pressed up against him, his lips brushing Cedric’s. “You looked a bit lost in thought when I came in. Thinking about the final Task?”

Cedric blinked for a moment, then shook his head. “No. You.”

Blaise grinned, flattered at the words, and kissed him again. “You are sweet.”

“No. It’s true. When I’m not thinking about the Task, you’re all I think of any more. You know that, don’t you?”

Grinning wider, Blaise pulled him into a deeper kiss this time, pulling a groan from the older boy. “Bet you say that to all the boys you snog,” he whispered once he’d pulled back a bit.

“No. You know I never…” Blaise put a finger to Cedric’s lips, then kissed him once more.

“I was teasing. I’ve been waiting for this all day. I just couldn’t resist having a bit of fun…” And with those words, Blaise’s fingers stroked lightly over the front of Cedric’s trousers. “Feels like you’ve been thinking about it all day, too,” he said with a grin. “Should I help you with that?”

An outside observer seeing the two boys might have thought Blaise had hypnotized the older boy with the oddly jerky nod that Cedric gave, but then, before Blaise could do more, Cedric pulled him into another kiss, tugging Blaise’s body flush against his own. Their moans echoed in the room for a moment, and then Blaise’s fingers managed to undo Cedric’s trousers, and then his own, pushing them down so that their heated cocks met. Their moans turned deeper at the contact, and the kiss intensified between them as they rubbed against each other.

Blaise began to whisper deliciously wicked things into Cedric’s ear between kisses; whispering what they could do together once they had a proper place to be alone, instead of sneaking about Hogwarts’s halls to see one another. His words painted images for Cedric of slick skin, fingers and tongues and lips, and just how well their bodies would fit together.

Cedric’s moans grew louder as the younger boy talked, his kisses growing increasingly desperate. Blaise knew it would only be a matter of moments, so he twisted his hand, stroking their cocks quickly together, then whispered low in Cedric’s ear, “Can’t wait to feel you come inside me.” That was all it took. Cedric came with a wail, and Blaise quickly caught the cry in his own mouth, clinging to him through his climax, then shifting his grip to focus on his own needs, his hand sliding slickly through the mess Cedric’s climax had left on his cock. His own climax followed within moments, and then he clung to Cedric, panting softly for a few minutes.

“God…you are…perfect,” he said when he’d managed to recover his voice, his eyes still closed, his cheek resting against Cedric’s shoulder.

Cedric’s arms tightened around him. “Yeah? You think so?”

Blaise winced internally. He hadn’t meant that to sound the way the other boy had obviously taken it. “Yeah. I love making you squirm,” he said with a teasing smile.

“Oh,” Cedric said softly. He was silent for a moment. “You know…next weekend is the last of the Hogsmeade weekends for the year. I was thinking…”

And here lay the danger of spending time with Hufflepuffs of even the male persuasion, Blaise knew. They were so eager to form attachments. Blaise pulled away and began to cast cleaning and straightening charms on his clothes, giving himself an excuse not to meet Cedric’s gaze. “Yes?”

“Well…” Cedric’s voice was less certain now that Blaise had detached himself from his embrace. “I just thought…maybe…we could go together this time?”

“That weekend isn’t so good for me, actually. Maybe next year?”

Cedric seemed to shrink a bit. “Yeah. Next year.” He fumbled to straighten his own clothing, not bothering with a cleaning spell, his eyes downcast.

Blaise didn’t even notice. He finished straightening his clothes, then turned toward the door. “We’ll talk soon, all right?” he shot over his shoulder. He was out the door before Cedric could so much as nod.

He certainly never heard the words that echoed in the room as the door closed behind him. “I think…I love you, Blaise….”  



End file.
